This Is Your Day
by DoctorDanielHouse
Summary: Stan wants to do something special for someone who was special to him his whole life. He tries to make the best of this day, but only good memories are bringing him horrible pain.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

It was a simple quiet evening for Stan. He was closing up shop for the day. He was also happy for the business that for the day and the kids did a hard day's work. Stan was trying to be happy, but maybe just because he might get hurt tomorrow. Dipper and Mable went up to bed for night, even though he would never say it, Stan actually like those kids. After counting today's profits, Stan went into his bedroom and got into my boxer's and muscle shirt to get ready for bed. He rests his head and he turned towards to the empty side of the bed. It wasn't always like this; this spot was reserved for someone. Someone who was always by his side.

"I wish someone would share this spot with me, but no one can fill your place beside me." Stan said to himself. He turned towards the empty side of the bed and tried to wrap his arm around it.

"Don't worry though, tomorrow is your special day. I'll try to do the best I can to make it special for you." He said and slowly fell to sleep.

Stan was in a very vivid dream. Though this didn't feel like a dream, but more like memories. He saw himself with a women walking through a garden, but Stan was younger in the dream. He was laughing, and holding hand with this woman. As he was walking through the woods of Gravity Falls with the woman, she started to fade in dust. Stan ran to her and tried to hug and hold on to her tightly, but he couldn't grab something that wasn't there.

After the dream, Stan woke up in a cold sweat, he looked at his clock and saw it was 9:00 a.m. He didn't usually get out of bed this early, but he had to if he wanted to get everything done today. He got out of bed, took a shower, then put on his regular suit with his hat to go with it.

He entered the kitchen and saw Dipper and Mable enjoying some cereal before their day started.

"Why are you up so early?" Dipper asked.

"An old man can't wake up and enjoy his morning? I'm getting old kid, I'm lucky to even wake at all." Stan replied.

"Oh you're not that old Gruncle Stan, you can still scratch in places that only young people can reach." Mable tried to cheer him up, she didn't exactly achieve that though.

Stan got some coffee in his mug and sat down to read the morning paper. After reading for a while he put the paper down so he could talk to the kids.

"Hey, we're not going to open up shop today alright." Stan said right before taking a sip of coffee. The two seemed very confused; they wanted to know what wanted him to keep the shack from opening the shack.

"Are you sure about that? The last time Mable and I had a day off was the day right before we came to Gravity Falls." Dipper said.

"Yeah I'm sure, you kids have been working hard enough. It would be fair if I gave you a day off, and just so you know I'm serious, here's a little spending money." Stan pulled out forty dollars and gave twenty to each of them. "Just think of this as payday." Stan said.

Dipper and Mable seemed to be very happy with what they've received from him, but they were still a little concerned. "Thanks Stan." Dipper said running out the door to enjoy his day off. Mable was right behind him and was about to run out too. She stopped herself and turned around and ran towards him instead. She jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Gruncle Stan." She said. Stan hugged back and put her down and she was on her way.

After his coffee and paper, and getting the kids out of the house and giving Wendy and Soos the day off Stan said something to himself. "Alright, looks like I better get started." Stan got out of his chair and grabbed his car keys and locked up the mystery shack. He looked up and saw clouds covering the sky for miles. He could smell rain coming, but he ignored it and went to his car and drove into town.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Stan was driving and looking at the town's folk getting ready for the storm. He drove to his favorite diner and went inside as fast as he could. When he entered he shook his umbrella of the rain water. He walked to his favorite both and looked out in the rain towards the woods. After a short while of sitting, Lazy Susan came over to take his order.

"Why hello Stan, what would you like today?" Susan said holding a pen and paper in her hand ready to write down his order.

"Hey Susan, I just came to pick up a cherry pie. I thought it might be a nice gift." Stan said.

"Gift for who?" Susan asked.

Stan didn't say anything and just looked out the window again and stared for a while.

Susan put down her pen and paper. "That's right, I forgot today was the day." Susan said with a bit of sadness.

Stan looked at her. "Some best friend you were." Stan said sarcastically. Susan gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't get smart with me; it's just been a while is all." Susan said. Stan was still looking out the window into the rain.

"I'll be right back with your pie." Stan looked over. "Thanks Susan." They both then smiled. Stan sat as he waited for Susan to get back; he took a break from staring outside and looked at the empty booth in front of him. As he looked, a flash came in front of him of a memory. There was a girl laughing, while drinking orange soda and eating a slice of cherry pie. She had beautiful brunette hair, a gorgeous smile and hazel eyes. Stan then came back to reality and pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes. Susan went to the back and came out with the best cherry pie she could find. Stan pulled out his wallet.

"How much will it be?" He asked.

"It's on the house Stan, a little gift from me." Susan said then gave him a soft smile. Stan smiled back and picked up the pie and on his way. Stan was about to exit, but Susan asked for something.

"Hey Stan, do me a favor. Can you say 'Hi' for me when you get there?" She asked. Stan looked back. "Sure thing." He said, he then went into the rain and tried to get into his car. He then drove to a park in the middle of town; he pulled out the umbrella first and put it above his head. He locked the car door and started to walk into the center of the park. The rain started to get a little heavier. Stan stopped in front of a park bench. He would sit down, but he doesn't want to get himself wet. He kept staring at the park bench, and a flash came into his mind.

He was sitting on the bench with a smile, and it was a bright sunny day. He was sitting next to the girl that appeared into his dream before and at the diner. He was handing her a rose that he picked out from the park garden. The girl smiled while she sniffed the flower, and then kissed him one the cheek. Stan again snapped himself out of it and found the bench soaked from the rain. He then got down on one knee and picked a rose from his garden. Stan looked at the soaked pedals and wanted to smile, but all he felt was sadness. He would never shed a tear for anything, but he felt water running down his face that wasn't from the rain. He wiped his face and made his way back to the car.

He went back into his car and started the engine. He was driving through town the streets seemed pretty empty and traffic was no problem. Stan drove up to a convenience store and entered. He walked through the isles looking for something in specific; after his searching he found what he was looking for. He put two bottles of orange soda in front of the store clerk, paid him and was on his way.

He wasn't excited to go to his next location; in fact he wished he would never have to go there.

"Alright, next stop is the cemetery… I'm coming Lily." Stan said. He turned on his car and drove to the cemetery. He saw the front gates as he stood in front of the sign. He was excited to see her, but he was also feeling guilt..


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

Stan arrived at the cemetery with everything he gathered in a basket and a blanket in the other. Stan took a deep breath and walked through the field of gravestones and looking at all the names. Some he recognized from when he was Dipper's age. He walked through them getting reminded of sweet memories and happy thoughts. He even found his parents there, and even they made him have a bittersweet smile. Though, when he arrived at Lily's gravestone; his smile went away.

Stan stabbed the umbrella into the ground so he could have a dry spot from the rain. He then placed the blanket in front of the grave and sat down to get the picnic ready.

"Hey Lily.. It's been a while, I think about a year." Stan was trying to have a nice conversation with her; he sat there as if he was waiting for a response. "I hope this can make up for it.." Stan took out the rose and placed it between him and the grave stone.

"I think I have something that'll make it up to you though. I got your favorite." Stan said as he pulled out the pie and orange soda. He took out two plates, two forks, a knife and a bottle opener. He cut out two pieces and put them on the plates and puts one in front of Lily. He popped open the two sodas and gave Lily hers.

Stan lifted up his orange soda. "Cheers." He said. He then clanked the bottles together and took a sip out of his. He then took some bites of the pie and started to talk to Lily again. He would always wait a while for a response; but it always seemed like he was having a one way conversation with himself.

"I guess I should catch you up on what has happened in my life…. Well I guess I should tell you about Susan, she still has that lazy eye and is still working at the diner she did in high school….. She's happy though and I know she means well… In my life I've turned my house into a tourist attraction called "The Mystery Shack."… My great Nephew and Niece work there for free…. At first I didn't think it would be a good idea; but I really do love those kids when it comes down to it… My nephew name is Dipper and my niece is Mabel… Dipper is a smart kid who seems to get picked on. I pick on him a little myself, but only to help him. He reminds me of myself when I was his age…. Mabel is a nice kid. She's a little strange, but that's what I like about her….. To be honest she reminds me of you…. In the end though… they were like the family that I've kind of wanted…." Stan placed his hand on the gravestone. "The one that we've wanted.." Stan started to feel guilt again. "If it wasn't for me, you would still be here today…" He said to himself.

Stan started to get another memory; but this one he wish he could forget. It was a summer night, and Stan was younger again and was with Lily. She and Stan were enjoying the night, until a strange man called Stan over for something. The man was in a dark suit with a fedora and was beckoning to him. Stan knew who this person was; but he didn't want to deal with him right now. He walked to Stan in front of him in Lily, he seemed to have one thing on his mind. "Where's the book Stan?" The man asked. "I don't know who you are, just leave buddy." Stan said calmly. "Don't lie to me Stan, or I will send you straight to hell where you belong!" The man was starting to get angry. "Is everything alright?" Lily asked. "Yeah everything is fine." Stan said. "Liar! Where's the book?" The man started to get angry and his fist was becoming surrounded by a blue flame. "I don't know just leave us alone!" Stan shouted. The man just looked down and came back up with a smile. "Fine… have it your way!" The man was about to punch Stan, but for some reason Stan felt no injury.

He scanned his body for any wounds, but instead he found Lily in front of him protecting him with her having a hole through her stomach and her couching blood. "Lily!" He shouted. Lily grabbed the man's arm so she couldn't pull away. "Don't ever touch him you son of a *cough*" Lily was starting to cough blood as she was trying to intimidate him. The man quickly grabbed her by the throat. "Tell me, or I kill her! If you do I can heal her and we can all go home happy." He threatened. Stan put his hands up. "Okay, okay.. Please don't hurt her." He begged. Stan gave him the location of the book. "Thank you for finally cooperating." He said. He let Lily go with a gaping hole in her stomach and blood rushing out fast. "Okay you got what you wanted now help her!" Stan shouted. The man started to dust himself off. "I would if I was a man of my word, but the thing is I'm not a man at all." The man then transformed into a pyramid with a top hat and only one eye. Stan had never seen this person in his life, but he still wanted what he promised. "You said you would if I gave you the book!" Stan shouted again. "I say a lot of things, but I think its best I'd be on my way." The pyramid started to float away from Stan, but he started to charge at him. The pyramid turned around and started to choke Stan as if he had telepathy. He started to glow red and became angry with Stan. Stan tried to find breath to ask a question. "Who…. Are… You?" Stan said gasping for air. "My name is Bill Cypher.. Don't you forget it." Bill said with a demonic voice.

He let go of Stan and disappeared into the forest to get the book. Stan ran back to Lily to help her. "Lily, we have to get you to a hospital!" He said in panic. Lily looked Stan and started to chuckle. "I don't think that's going to help Stan." Lily said. She then grabbed his hand. "Stan… I'm not going to live… This is it for me… I want to say thank you though… For being my best friend… And the sweetest man I've met in my life… I love you Stanford Pines… I'll see you again one day…. In the afterlife…" Lily's eyes lost their glare, and her head became dead weight. "Lily..?" Stan asked. "Lily!" Stan was overwhelmed with sadness and cried as the love of his life was dead in his arms.

At the cemetery, Stan again started to tear up again, but he didn't want to cry in front of her, so he sucked it up and enjoyed the rest of his pie.

After he finished the pie and soda; the rain stopped, it was still cloudy though. He stood up and rolled up the blanket and put what was left of the pie in the basket. After packing up everything he looked at her one more time on the gravestone and saw what it read. 'Here lies Lily Martin who was the soon to be miss Pines. R.I.P.' Stan took a deep sigh and tried to look happy in front of her. Right before he left, Stan wanted to say one more thing.

"Happy Birthday Lily… I miss you so much; I have so much to tell you and so many people you would've loved to meet… but maybe in the next life. I love you…" Stan the turned away and made his way to the car with the slice of cherry pie still there and the orange soda still there. He got into his car and drove back home to the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan was home and was a bit sad. He placed the umbrella down and took off his hat and put it on the rack. He walked into the kitchen and put the pie in the middle of the table. He went straight to the television and returned to his normal life. Just after, Dipper and Mable got home. He looked over and saw the kids laughing and covered in rain water. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Looks like you had fun." Stan said with a smirk. The two were soaking getting the carpet wet, but he didn't care.

"Yeah! I spent it with Candy and Grenda! It was awesome!" Mabel said with happiness. "I'm gonna go dry off, I could use a shower." Mabel walked out of the room in here wet clothes and went upstairs. Stan smiled and was going back to watching television, but Dipper was still standing there with his head down and twiddling his thumbs. Stan saw he wanted something and decided to come out with it.

"What's with you kid? You look like a nervous wreck." Stan said. Dipper picked his head up and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Uh I kind of wanted to ask you something. It's about love and girls and all that junk." Dipper said nervously with his face a little embarrassed. Stan started to smile again, he even chuckled a little. Though, he tried to control himself he didn't want to think he was making fun of Dipper.

"Sure I'll help you kid, what do you need?" He asked while crossing his legs.

"It's just that there's this girl I really have an interest for. She's fun, has a great smile and sense of humor and she's beautiful." Dipper said with a warm heart. "Who is she?" Stan asked. Dipper turned around and found a group picture with everyone and was looking at the spot with Wendy. "Uh, I don't think you do." He turned back to Stan. Stan wasn't exactly sure who it was, but he had a pretty good idea. He took a deep breath and though about what he was going to say.

"Well kid, you have to be yourself first of all. That's all you can do for yourself, but there is no limit for what you can do for her. You have to treat her nicely kid, you have to show that she means a lot to you and you have to prove it too. You'll find a way to do it eventually. You also have to show you'll stand up for her when she needs you the most. That you can be a man, and still be a nice guy at the same time. What I'm saying is: you need to show her that she's the most important thing to you, because she actually might be someday in the future." Dipper thought a lot about what he said and smile with confidence.

"Thanks Gruncle Stan, I didn't think you had a soft side." Dipper said. "If you say anything I'll put you on gutter duty, now take a shower you can use one." Stan threatened. Dipper smiled and left the room and went upstairs. Stan finally went back to watching television and enjoyed the rest of his afternoon in peace.

Back at the graveyard, the grass was green and fresh from all the rain. Though there was a light at the top of the hill, and the sound of someone eating.

"I can't believe he still does this for me.." A voice said. The spirit took another bite of her pie and a sip of the soda. "You never fail to amaze me Stanford pines." She said. The beautiful spirit was the ghost of Lily. She hasn't aged a day since that night and still beautiful as ever. Lily was enjoying herself of her birthday gift with the red rose in her hair.

"That Mabel seems like a lot of fun, I think I'll teach her a thing or two in the next life. That Dipper kid is a little awkward cabbage, though. Just like his great uncle." Lily chuckled a little after her sentence and looked up at the sky. Her smile was still there, but a tear was running down her face. "I miss you too Stan… I want to see you too… but not until your day comes too… my love." Lily was starting to fade from her grave. She was still smiling and crying when she was fading into nothing. She then let out one more word right before she disappeared.

"I love you Stan.." Lily was gone from her grave with nothing but the rose and an empty bottle of soda. The rose was placed peacefully over her grave, while rain was starting to pour again. That rose will remain there until Stan visits her again, and Lily can come up again to enjoy another piece of cherry pie.

-The End


End file.
